Peter Pan & Wendy Turned Out Fine
by untouchablerave
Summary: A Disney Rpf One Shot: At the Disney Summer Ball Joe wants Demi to dance and Selena is nursing a secret.


The Disney Summer Ball was in full swing but the only problem was the sweltering heat. Demi and Selena sat back and fanned themselves with plastic plates, drying the beats of sweat that were forming on their heads.

"How do they expect us to dance when we are this hot?" Selena asked, huffing and puffing.

"I don't know," Demi replied, "But it certainly doesn't seem to be a problem for Joe,"

Demi indicated towards Joe who was in the middle of the dance floor, jacket and tie aside, dancing like it was his last day on earth.

The pair of girls giggled at Joe's desperate attempts to become the next Michael Jackson.

"Listen what're you going to do about you-know-what?" Demi asked, nodding towards Selena's stomach which was protruding slightly. Selena breathed in, holding in her stomach.

"I'm not sure yet, I really need to talk to him about our options," Selena worried, "A part of me -,"

She stopped, sighing out and looking away.

"What, Selena?" Demi asked, leaning over trying to catch her eye.

"A part of me… sort of… kinda, wants to keep the baby," Selena chewed her lip as though she was in confession.

"Really?" Demi asked.

"Ever since Me and David auditioned together and I found out he was going to be playing my brother I was head over heels for him and then things got too far at the wrap party and I completely forgot everything," Selena explained, rubbing her stomach, "Now I have to deal with this,"

"I'm sorry," Demi whispered sincerely.

"It's okay," Selena smiled, "David loves me and I know that whatever happens we'll be in it together,"

"I love you," Demi hugged her best friend and before they knew it Joe was standing beside them.

"Dance with me!" he exclaimed.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Demi asked, looking towards Selena with her eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me, please, Dem," Joe pleaded.

Demi looked from Selena to Joe and smiled cheekily,

"Sure," she grinned, letting Joe take her hand and her dress flow behind her as she floated onto the dance floor like a princess.

Joe took her hand in his and placed her other hand on his shoulder, slowly he leant into her, pulling her close to him, letting his breath tickle her ear. Demi leant her head onto his forehead as they let the intimacy take over. Slowly they began to sway to the music, not needing to talk but just letting the music take over them. Nothing needed to be said, for a moment they were in each other's worlds and that's where they wanted to be.

Denise Jonas approached Selena and put her arms around her.

"Honey we gotta go," she frowned.

"Oh Momma J," Selena whined, "Look at them, they're so happy,"

"I know honey but we're playing in Vancouvertomorrow and we need to get going," she explained.

"Okay," Selena sulked and Denise kissed her head as though she were her own.

Denise and Selena both tried to wave to get the attention of their best friend and son and it wasn't for a few moments until Joe got their eye.

"We gotta go," he whispered, looking intently into Demi's eyes.

"Shame," Demi breathed.

"Come on Wendy, let's fly," Joe joked, taking Demi's hand and pulling her in the direction of the door. The group skipped towards the boy's bus and they all stopped to say their goodbyes.

"Call me okay?" Demi turned to Selena and cradled her face, "Let me know you're okay?"

"I will I promise," Selena smiled and they hugged and kissed each other.

Demi and the boys stepped inside the van, yawning and scratching their heads, the driver pulling away.

David ran up behind Selena and put his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head and her nape. Selena yelped and then giggled when she realised who it was.

"How's Mommy?" he asked, turning her around in his embrace.

"Better now Daddy's here," she replied and they kissed tenderly.

Inside the bus Demi walked out of the shower, her jogging bottoms hanging loosely off her hips as Joe approached her.

"Hey," he smiled, taking her hands in his.

"Hey," she grinned back and watched as Joe leaned in, hopefully. Demi saw his game and pressed a finger to her lips, "Let's not have our first kiss on a tour bus," she smiled, "Night, Peter," she walked away, her hips swaying as she did so.


End file.
